In a liquid crystal display device adopting an IPS mode including an FFS mode, a driving circuit is provided on an active-element substrate which is one of two substrates holding a liquid crystal, the driving circuit being provided to apply a voltage to a scanning line and an image signal line. Thus, at the active-element substrate, scanning lines are provided over a display area and also extend to the outside thereof.
It should be noted that there is a case where ions generate which are charged by impurities from a liquid crystal, an alignment film and a sealing member, or impurities of water entering a liquid crystal display device from the outside thereof. Such ions reduce the voltage, and thus also reduce the brightness of the liquid crystal display device, to cause black unevenness in which unnecessary black appears in an image. Such ions collect in the vicinity of scanning lines located outside the display area due to an electric field generated by those scanning lines. However, in the case where a larger number of ions generate, they collect not only in the outside of the display area, but within the display area.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-26869 discloses a display device in which a shielding electrode is provided between a counter-substrate and a polarizer. In this display device, a shielding electrode is provided to hold ions remaining in a non-display area, in order to restrict collection of ions in the display area.
However, even if the liquid crystal display device is provided with a shielding electrode, it is hard to hold ions remaining in the outside of the display area. Inevitably, ions collect in the display area.